


Stuck in the middle of space

by A_snake_boi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Broken Bones, Broken Families, Crying, Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Outer Space, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_snake_boi/pseuds/A_snake_boi
Summary: Thanos had killed loki... or so we thought. We get to see how the god feels as he drifts off into outer space.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Stuck in the middle of space

**Author's Note:**

> Get your tissues ready cause' this hurts. It's really short tho hehe

Outer space is far bigger than anyone thought. There are thousands of universe and to add onto that, thousands of multiverses. Space is quiet and cold, very quiet. Not much happens when you're in the middle of space. No one can hear your screams. It's as of his whole life flashed before his eyes. He could see his mother, Frigga, again if only he reached a little further. However, he got brought back into the darkness and depths of out space. He opened his eyes, he was no longer in the ship that was bursting into flames. No longer in Thanos' grip around his neck. Oh norns, the pain was unbearable. He would have been happier dead then in this horrible pain. No one is going to come or even look for him. He's just trapped out here. Whenever life seems to go well, something.. no.. someone always has to ruin it. He could hardly move, his skin was blue. He had realized that there's no escaping this one. His breathing sped up, blood dripping from his mouth as his body went into panic and shock. He's going to die out here. There was no avoiding fate. Of course he had to grab the tessaract but, it may have saved his brother. 

Well, this is it. This is his fate. 

"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." Norman Cousins


End file.
